Some embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to an electronic device module having an improved degree of integration by mounting electronic components on both surfaces of a substrate, and a manufacturing method thereof.
In order to manufacture an electronic device module having a small size and high performance, a structure in which electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of a substrate may be used.
However, in the case in which the electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of the substrate, it is difficult to form external connection terminals on the substrate and to form a shielding film capable of shielding electromagnetic waves.
Therefore, a double-sided mounting-type electronic device module may need easier formation of the external connection terminals and the shielding film.